


Christmas Sweater Weather

by mrandmrslegendary



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Ugly Christmas Sweaters, who knew Lewy is a romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrandmrslegendary/pseuds/mrandmrslegendary
Summary: It all starts after the surprising victory against RB Leipzig, the story focuses mainly on Thomas and Robert's relationship and their idea of spending Christmas. Before Christmas Eve, Thomas meets up with his friends, not knowing about their relationship yet, Manuel and Thomas try to help Joshua with a personal problem.Thomas and Lewy have their own way to celebrate Christmas and come up with special presents for their significant others, which the other one definitely couldn't see coming. Their Christmas involves ugly Christmas sweaters, a mistletoe, and a kit making their Christmas perfect.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satanic_horsemen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_horsemen/gifts).



> Hey, please take your time reading this.  
> This story is mainly fluff and isn't supposed to have a complicated storyline or a lot of drama. It is meant to show Thomas and Robert as a couple because I thought for Christmas it would be cute to write a Christmas one-shot.  
> I came up with the idea because there are way too few Müllendowski fanfictions. I think it's sad that they don't get the recognition they deserve, I hope I try to motivate more people to write about Müllendowski.  
> I included some Neullich because I love the idea of Manuel and Thomas bro-parenting, even if they love to cross personal boundaries at times.  
> Warning: I wrote this around 2 am so please ignore possible grammar or spelling mistakes.  
>  I'm also not one of the greatest writers but I really loved this idea, and someone needed to write this.
> 
> I dedicate this story to CrankyNewtas, who is a huge Müllendowski fan, an amazing writer, and an incredible friend.  
> (Read her stories for more Müllendowski).  
> A special thank you to you, for always being there for me, coming up with the best Müllendowski headcanons and for your impressive stories. You are definitely one of the greatest people I've met on Tumblr and I hope you enjoy reading this story. :)
> 
> The (not so) Ugly Sweater mentioned:  
> https://www.amazon.com/Alex-Stevens-Holidays-Christmas-Sweater/dp/B00NIMYVZC

“Why are you so nervous today?” wants Thomas to know after the two of them arrived at home. They have spent the last hours at the Bayern Christmas party, celebrating the surprising victory over the new rival RB Leipzig. It has been an important victory for them and it was easy to see what a burden the last months have been to the team. Bayern has been through a rough patch lately and that was all they needed now.  
“Oh nothing actually”, states Lewy trying to avoid the question “I’m just happy that we won, you know.”  
The brunette nods, falling on the sofa exhausted when it was Robert nervously walking up and down the living room.  
“Seriously, Lewy”, adds the Bavarian finding the behavior of his boyfriend more than suspecting. “What is it with you?”  
The man just rolls his eyes when eventually falling on the sofa next to him. All he did was staring at Thomas, finally wanting to make their relationship public. The reason they didn’t, wasn’t because of being afraid of their teammates' reactions. Their teammates have always been supportive and respective. It was because of the media, they were afraid too much attention could harm their relationship or eventually even threaten it.  
“What should I get you for Christmas?” changes the Polish man the topic, Thomas didn’t even mind that “Like I wanted to get you something special.”  
Thomas rolls his eyes, knowing how caring and loving his boyfriend can be. But he has never cared about the presents underneath the Christmas trees, all he wanted was Lewy. The two of them fell in love shortly after Lewandowski joined Bayern, their relationship developed slowly throughout the seasons. First, they started out as friends, best friends, and someday even lovers.  
Müller decides to simply take his hand, knowing he has already everything he needs.  
“If you insist, I have always wanted a horse”, declares Thomas with Lewy not being able to hold back a laugh “I’m serious, Lewy. I’m happy with what we have.”  
It's Lewy pushing him into a kiss, folding his hands behind Thomas’ neck and enjoying the moment their lips touch. Even after all those years, only Thomas could make his heart beat as fast.  
Just by sitting next to him, his heart skipped a beat. They have something special.  
Fortunately, it’s the other man leaning into the kiss, closing his eyes as a reflex but putting his left hand on Lewy’s chest. This became a habit of him, he could never get rid of.  
All the sudden, it’s Robert pushing him away rapidly. The striker gives him a questioning look not being able to determine what’s going on.  
“A horse?!” starts the Polish man laughing, trying to pull himself together and trying to hide his amusement.   
“Just shut up already”.  
It was the Bavarian rolling his eyes teasingly, that made Robert shut up by kissing him and making him forget about everything that has happened around them in the last few weeks.

 

Christmas Eve:  
Thomas has decided to spend his day with Manu and Josh, two of the people he grew close with. They became like a family to him and still they didn’t know about Lewy and him. They had spent all afternoon on the Christmas market in Munich. It developed into a tradition that Manuel and Thomas meet up and drink beer together, this started the year Manu joined Bayern. Thomas always thought Munich is most beautiful during the Christmas time, loving the sight of snow, something this year didn’t bless them with. This time they decided to take Joshua with them and acted like parents to him as usual, they didn’t allow him to drink a lot of alcohol.  
Manu and Thomas loved joking about adopting him, they have always been up for the idea of bro-parenting, even though Müller is just 6 years older than the younger teammate.  
“Guys, I need your help on something”, hopes the youngest for advice from the people he became especially close with “How can I ask someone out without you know, asking them out?”  
The younger of the two other Bavarians starts laughing out loud, knowing this is clearly a joke.  
“I told you to not let the kid drink beer”, insists the 27-year-old shaking his head when directly talking to his best friend.  
“You know the kid is standing next to you, don’t you?” declares Joshua clearly sick of being the squad’s baby, he loves how much they care for him but at times they are crossing boundaries. He is 21 after all, way above legal drinking age.  
The goalkeeper rolls his eyes about Thomas’ answer when putting a hand on Josh’s shoulder trying to find a solution to the problem.  
“Don’t ask Thomas”, explains the man having his hand still rest on his younger friend’s shoulder “I mean he clearly has a crush on Lewy and still didn’t act on it.”  
If he only knew…  
“Invite them to a match”, suggests Manuel not knowing how wrong that suggestion could be “Seeing you play would impress them.”  
Thomas watches the scene when the Bayern newbie starts to shake his head.  
“He is also a football player”, admits Joshua while the others look at each other looking for some good advice “He plays for Borussia Dortmund.”  
The sweeper keeper smiles knowingly, having made a bet that Joshua has a crush on Durm.  
“Time to pay up, Müller”, demands the man waiting for the 50 bucks they have betted on this.  
“Not yet”, smiles the taller man confidently “Who is it? Is it Durm?”  
“It’s Julian”, confesses the youngest squad member when Thomas smile widens as it’s Manu who has to pay up. Nevertheless, it’s Manuel initiating the hug and not letting the two of them go for a while.

The man enters the door to Satan’s apartment, at least that’s how everyone referred to Lewy. Maybe because of him being hot as hell or that tired still devilish smile or even his extraordinary playing style.   
It was Thomas entering Lewy’s apartment only to find a Christmas tree standing in the middle of the room. There were a lot of presents being distributed everywhere on the floor right beneath the Christmas tree. Usually, they got to celebrate Christmas with their closest family but this time, it seemed like it will just be the two of them.  
Thomas is wearing his favorite pair of jeans and that Christmas sweater he loved to wear on Christmas. The sweater always made his boyfriend smile because this was the most typical thing for him to wear. Of course, the horse on the sweater draws all the attention to it.  
The man couldn’t resist on buying it because of the horse wearing a red Christmas hat.  
His boyfriend loved to refer to this as the “ugly sweater”, although he had to admit it really looked adorable on Thomas. It’s not like he would wear something like that…  
Lewy would always prefer his suit to this sweater but he had to recognize how cozy this looked. Somehow it even suited Thomas.  
The moment Thomas is entering the apartment, with a big smile on his face, makes his heart beat faster. At the same time, it gives him an overwhelming feeling of safety, which consumed his body. Just a smile on the Bavarian’s face had the ability to melt his heart faster than anything else.  
Lewy is the one returning the smile not being able to control his emotions around him.  
“You are already here?” asks the confused Polish man, who just appeared from behind the Christmas tree still decorating “Dinner isn’t even ready”.  
Thomas smirks, shaking his head that all Robert is thinking of is food at this moment.  
He catches sight of Lewy, who is wearing his favorite suit, a really classy one. It was a black suit jacket, a white shirt, and a cornflower blue tie. He loves wearing the cornflower blue tie on holidays since it has been Thomas’ birthday present to him and he loved seeing Thomas’ smile.  
Unlike Robert, Thomas was never the man to wear suits but the tightness of the white shirt always turned him crazy. He has always had a kink for Robert wearing suits because no one can pull it off the way his boyfriend can.

Lewy’s clothes were classy on Christmas days and he always refused on wearing one of those cozy sweaters Thomas adored.  
“Special decoration for a special man”, states the striker smiling a little when his eyes focus on Thomas’ gorgeous blue eyes staring right back at him.   
“Stop it, Lewy”, declares the man meaning the opposite “You look gorgeous in that suit, isn’t that the tie I bought you for your birthday?”  
“It is”, smirks the smaller man a little being enthusiastic about the Bavarian memorizing details like that, when he never really paid attention to details.  
Lewy grabs his hand, guiding him over to the Christmas tree, where they catch sight of a mistletoe hanging right above of them. Robert wasn’t even surprised that Thomas didn’t notice first but this was all part of the plan.  
“Oh, a mistletoe”, realizes his boyfriend after some time, most likely taking him forever to state the obvious.  
“Now you have to kiss me”, smirks the brunette with the devilish smile, the one Thomas could never resist. Thomas is raising his eyebrow, observing his boyfriend closely and not being able to stop himself from getting lost in those gorgeous eyes. His mouth opened a little and he couldn’t believe how handsome his teammate looked tonight.  
“Don’t look at me like that”, shakes the striker his head “You know, I don’t make the rules.”  
The man lifts his shoulders as if this hasn’t been part of his work.  
Robert loved to put on that innocent smile making people believe it wasn’t part of his plan.  
At the beginning, his boyfriend fell for this all the time but over the years he developed some kind of strategy to read him. Now it’s Lewy, who is observing a smile forming on Thomas’ lips and who is folding his hands in his neck.  
Being near him always felt good, it brought out a side to him he thought he never had or at least tried to cover up. Robert pushes him closer into a passionate, wanting kiss.  
When his lips meet the ones of his boyfriend, he can’t help but let his hand wander through the Bavarian’s hair.  
Both got lost in the moment, it feels like they could stop time. What they had was perfect to them. They are just glad to spend all those special moments together, this day becoming one of those.  
The offensive midfielder places a hand on his boyfriend’s muscular chest, Lewy still leaning into the kiss. He gasps into Robert’s ear wanting him to make him open his Christmas present.  
The German loves making a big deal out of this and could no longer wait for his reaction and is being more than a little excited.

It is him taking Robert’s arm guiding him towards the Christmas tree, pointing at the present he bought for him. He couldn’t wait for his reaction, sure it may not be extremely valuable but to him, it has an incredible value.   
“Open it”, says the offensive midfielder observing every move he makes to read his reaction.  
It wasn’t the most creative gift, Lewy was always better at that buying presents than he was.  
But he knows it doesn’t matter to his boyfriend.  
His gorgeous blue eyes lay on the present. While he is starting to open the present, he still feels his boyfriend observing every move he makes and trying to read his poker face.  
It looks like a spark in Robert’s eyes when he discovered the ugly Christmas sweater that matches Thomas one. It smells like his boyfriend’s cologne and he knows he did this on purpose. The sweater feels cozy and he doesn’t hesitate to take his jacket and shirt off to put that sweater on.  
His German boyfriend has always been up for the idea of matching sweaters, who knew Lewy would even wear this. The smile on Thomas’ face grows wider and he pulls him into a hug, thinking that Robert looked even better in a sweater than a suit.  
“So, what do you think?” wants the younger man to know, still holding tight to the hug “I can give it back if…-“  
He can’t even finish the sentence because the striker made him shut up with a soft kiss.  
It wasn’t as passionate as usual but way softer, the Polish man runs his fingers through his teammate’s hair who is still waiting for an answer. This didn’t feel like their usual kisses, it felt more intimidate even if it didn’t end with them making out. This is a different kind of intimidate, it is just an overwhelming feeling of safety.  
“I love it”, whispers the brunette him into the ear “Almost as much as you”.  
Now Lewy smile grows as well, he always used to get expensive watches or ties for Christmas but this ugly sweater means the world to him already. He can’t wait for Thomas’ reaction when he opens his present, Robert can’t picture his reaction.  
“Nobody can pull those sweaters off like we do”, states the man with a devilish smile “You can’t wait for your present, can you?”  
Those puppy eyes are focusing on the striker, Thomas is shaking his head not being able to wait another second. He makes his way to the Christmas tree and slowly unpacks the present.  
When the man catches sight of the present, he can’t believe his eyes. He would have expected everything but that, why would Lewy buy him a home kit?  
The Bavarian gives his teammate confused looks about what this is about.  
“A kit?” questions a confused boyfriend skeptically raising his eyebrow “You know that I wanted a horse.”  
There is an embarrassing silence between the two of them, Thomas says it in such a serious manner that Robert thought he was serious. It’s the younger one busting out laughing that makes the man from Warsaw realize that this has just been a joke.  
“This is better than a horse”, declares the man his voice changes into a demanding one “Turn it around.”  
Said man does as he was told and turns the kit around, reading the name on it but being left more confused than before.  
The back of the kit says “25- Lewandowski”, thinking this is some mistake but judging from Lewy’s devilish smile it isn’t. It has been Robert to play the song “marry me” in the background quite enough for Thomas to hear every word he is about to say.  
It doesn’t take long until Thomas’ boyfriend has gone down on one knee not breaking the intense eye contact. His boyfriend’s eyes widen and even though it’s usually easy to read his emotions this time it isn’t. This makes Lewy’s heart beat even faster, he is getting more and more insecure.  
He is aware of how much he is loved by Thomas but still he was never sure of getting married and now they are here, both wearing ugly Christmas sweaters, Lewy about to propose not with a ring but a kit.  
“Thomas”, starts the man on his knee soft, until his voice eventually breaks. He pauses for a moment, waiting for an emotion on Thomas’ face and turned out all he could see was the shock. Eventually, the Polish just grabs Thomas’ left hand, the right hand still holding the kit closely.  
“I remember seeing you for the first time, I was still playing for Dortmund and you were already here. I still remember you smiling that day.  
I don’t know what exactly but this smile did something to me, in that moment I knew I lost it.  
I lost every control I still had over me. I never felt something like that, I wanted to run away from it, it really scared me. Being in a relationship always scared me, but being with you never did.  
I still remember the first conversation we had, I arrived in Munich and many fans and teammates were skeptical and gave up on you. At this point, I was doubting my move to Bayern but that was when you welcomed me, showed me around the city and gave me hope.”

Years ago:  
After arriving in Munich, it’s time for Robert to head to his first training at Bayern. But he had mixed feelings about the transfer, his father and he have spent so much time watching Bayern when he was young. As much as he enjoyed his time at Dortmund and developed good relationships with the coach and teammates, this felt different to him.  
It has always been his father’s dream for him to play at Bayern someday, wearing kit number 9, Lewy gave him that promise on his deathbed. Not only his father admired Bayern’s playing style, it was also himself loving the fast-paced match. The fact that with the right line-up Bayern was almost invincible fascinated him from the beginning, he liked watching the players especially Thomas. Thomas was as far from an ordinary footballer as one could be, he never cared about status symbols, fancy cars or expensive apartments. The Bavarian was extremely loyal to Bayern, he needed that club to succeed not for the money or fame but his teammates, the team.  
The thing that was most significant for him was the wellbeing of the team, he even often put that before his own success. Thomas Müller isn’t the next Messi or Ronaldo but he doesn’t need to be, his playing style is unique, especially in the offensive midfield, he is unstoppable. Many of his goals are spectacular because he reacts in the right moment, even if some of the goals don’t seem elegant still they are special.   
Robert Lewandowski knew that man is special and not only because of the way he plays football…  
The other players avoided him and his social media was full of hate, calling him a traitor or referring to him as Satan. He was sick of this, he developed a good relationship to Dortmund over the years and it was an unforgettable time but he also had to think about his future.  
“Lewandowski”, interrupts an unfamiliar yet familiar voice his thoughts “What do you think of Bayern? Munich is a beautiful city, isn’t it?”  
It’s none other than Thomas Müller giving him a welcoming smile and being curious about his thoughts on his new club. He walks beside him after the training, trying to make sure he appreciates the beauty of Munich.  
“It’s been a dream of mine to be here”, admits the man honest “It just doesn’t feel like home, I don’t know.”  
The Bavarian sighs, knowing what he means and having seen what the man went through the last months.   
“I can’t let you think like that”, jokes the younger man trying to see a smile on his new teammates’ face “I can show you around in Munich, can’t let you miss on the beauty of it.”  
Lewy smiles a little, accepting the offer and being thankful about one of his teammates accepting him and not awkwardly avoiding him.  
“And because of the teammates”, explains Thomas as if he could read his thoughts “When Manu arrived, it was the same thing. They are great people, you’ll see, just give them time.”  
The slightly older man nods, knowing that his teammate is probably right and follows Thomas.  
“Okay”, responds the former Dortmund player “So show me the beauty of Munich, you won’t let go of that.”  
“I won’t”, agrees the Bavarian with a big smile on his face, grabbing his arm “It will feel like home someday.”  
I’m sure it will, is everything Lewy can think of when not being able to take his eyes off Thomas.

Present:  
“I had doubts”, admits the man with his boyfriend still not saying a word: “You told me that Munich will feel like home someday and at that point I didn’t believe it. Munich became my home but not only because of the city, or the club. It became my home because of you. Even if home means wearing Christmas sweaters with horses and you taking me to golf as often as possible.  
I never wanted to make an idiot out of myself, I swore it’d never give another person enough power over me. But here we are, I’m making an idiot out of myself and giving you the power to destroy me. But I know you won’t because you are my best friend, you love joking and fooling around, you love taking me to a lot of places and make me meet a lot of people.  
You made me believe in forever.”  
Lewy pauses once again, taking three deep breaths even more nervous than before. Thomas is still holding on to his hand although it is Lewy to squeeze it.  
“Will you marry me?”  
There is silence, Thomas not making a move because he can’t believe this. When Lewy already lost all hope for a “yes”, his boyfriend finally found words.  
“Who knew Robert Lewandowski is a romantic”, states the man when smiling a little, he seemingly enjoyed making his boyfriend wait for the response a little “But where is my ring?”  
“I thought a ring would be too cliché”, declares the man proposing still on his knee “I wanted to do something special.”  
“Yes”, responds Thomas secure and without hesitation “Of course I will.”  
“Can’t wait for their faces when they see the kit next match”, smiles Robert with that devilish smile pushing him into a tight hug, not willing to let go of him.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been my first Müllendowski story and I have already planned another one with a more complex story line. :)  
> Let me know in the comments if you liked it but please don't be too harsh with me. ;)


End file.
